


Of possibilities and revelations

by rdk



Series: Loving Regina Mills [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, and i really like this story i wrote a while ago, i just wanted to post something because this is my first day here, or so it seems, soooo love is in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdk/pseuds/rdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Snow-White is more concerned about Emma's love life than Emma herself until something clicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of possibilities and revelations

You could fall in love with her. It hits you. Just like that. You haven’t been thinking about it, really, you couldn’t care less about what Snow White said earlier that day. About why you don’t like Hook or why you didn’t want to come back with Neal or why “isn’t there anyone who you can fall in love with!?”. Maybe it’s because you’re busy trying to be a good mom, or a good Sheriff, or a good sister, hell! Just trying to be a good you. That’s enough for you, damn, it’s a lot for you. So no, you didn’t answer her question because no, you haven’t had time to think if there is someone in the godforsaken town who you can fall in love with.

Until now, maybe is the way she picks up the menu to read it even when you know she knows it by heart and it doesn’t matter what it’s written, she’ll order the same. Yeah, you could fall in love with that gesture. Maybe it has to do something with her hands, you know they are soft because you held hands with her, call it business, call it necessity but you did it. But you know her hands can protect, they can heal and they can destroy if it’s necessary. And you realize you could fall in love with her hands too.

Or maybe it’s her smile. God that smile, it could light up the whole country and you wish you could see it more often because if she smiles it means she is happy and it makes you happy. You wish you could see it every single day for the rest of you life because her smile is beautiful. She is beautiful. And it’s a pity that she doesn’t smile to everybody, because if they ask for you opinion, everybody should be able to see that smile, the way her lips curl up and her eyes bright and her features softened and she seems happy. But you know there are only a few fortunate souls that have seen that, and yeah, you would like the rest of the world could see it but you feel too good knowing you are one of the luckiest that you don’t care that much about the rest of the world.

And speaking of her eyes... They hide a storm inside, they speak louder that her words, it doesn’t matter what she says out loud, you know you have to look at her eyes because they give her away, they tell you exactly what you want to know, it’s not your lies detector, it’s not your superpower, it’s not that she is a bad liar, it’s her eyes, those beautiful and shining eyes, those in which you would love to lose yourself in. People praise your eyes, and yeah, they’re cool, you know it, but your eyes don’t tell a story like hers. Yes, you could fall in love with her eyes.

Her voice is also a plus. You love it, when it’s not yelling at you of course, but even in those moments you can’t hate it either, let’s be honest, it’s not your favourite sound but you don’t despise it, it’s quite bearable. But when she says your name, dear lord, you swear you have never ever thought your name could sound so good and so perfect and you are glad you have lived enough to hear your name in her voice. You love it when her voice is nothing but a whisper because she is saying something embarrasing or just because she doesn’t want anyone to hear it, it’s like a purr and you swear you’ve never heard something like that in your entire life. And you know you could fall in love with her voice.

The way she interacts with her son, who happens to be your son too, the way they understand each other, their secrets, their routine, the silly jokes he tells to her and she laughs, not because the jokes are funny but because she is so glad he shares this things with her that she can´t help the happines those little moments bring to her, the unwavering faith the kid has in her and how she feels and trusts every single word he says, or the love beyond measure she has for him, because despite of what the rest of the world say, you can see it, you should be blind to not see it but you are not, that love is clear and transparent and so fucking pure that you’ll do anything to keep it that way. Because if there is something pure in her is the way she loves the son you both share. Yep, you are already in love with this part of her.

Her legs. You can’t understand how her legs are that long, because she is not specially tall but they are and you don’t mind. In fact you love it, and the heels she insists on wearing every day, you love those too. And the way she dresses, you are more comfortable with your skinny jeans and your leather jacket but that doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate when someone dresses the way she does. She would be beautiful with a rough sack, you are sure of it.

Maybe it’s her heart. You know it’s dark, you know it has suffered, you know it has been broken and she has healed it everytime, not in the best way but it still beats and feels and you can’t thank god enough for it because her heart is beautiful, just like her, you don’t care it has darkness inside, you don’t care it’s more black than red, you care that it is strong, it is resilient, it has space for love, it has space for the kid and maybe, with time, it will have space for you too. 

You could fall in love with her soul. It’s like her heart, yeah, maybe it is corrupted, maybe it can’t be fixed but you think that she doesn’t want to be fixed, you think she doesn’t need to be fixed, she is perfect the way she is, maybe what she needs is someone who can accept her in that way, accept her flaws, her scars, her past, her whole being without judging her because people can change and she has changed a lot in these past months and you know it and you can’t wait for the others to see it too. Yes, she has a beautiful soul but no everybody can see it. You can.

It’s the way all of you are starting to be a family, not the best family, not the most organized, not the perfect family everybody thinks you are, god, there is a lot of shit there, and all of you are going to work on it but you are a big fan of Lilo&Stitch, and you know Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind and you are working on it because you know it can work. It will work. 

And she stands up and sees you, and you smile, because her presence does that to you. She grabs her coat and walks towards the door but she doesn’t leave without saying something to you because now your relationship is good and you think it can be better.

“Have a good day Emma”

“You too Regina, you too”

Yes, you could fall in love with Regina Mills and strangely enough you think it is the best thing that could ever happen to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So you may or may not have noticed that English is not my first language and probably there are a few grammar mistakes, sorry about them! Hope you have enjoyed the story anyways.


End file.
